How I found out I love Sasuke more than ramen
by woof1312
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura get a Brank mission. Each step of the mission gets Sasuke and Naruto closer together. yaoi warning and some lime and some lemon in this
1. Chapter 1

**I thought today would be an ordinary day llike always when I woke up Kakashi's baka d-missions.**

**But today finally we got a B-mission... and thats where everything started with Sasuke...**

**Kakashi suddenly appeared standing next to Sasuke like always standing appearing out of nowhere.**

**Also like always lateeeeee.**

**Sakura sighs " He never learns does he..." sakura said with a layback tone.**

**Kakashi smiles " Hai Sakura ...Anyways today we have a B-rank mission,"**

**Sakura Really?..." with an excited tone now.**

**Naruto " AHHHH YATTA! what's the B-rank mission about Kakashi- Sensei Ne, Ne , Ne?" I said grinning from ear to ear.**

**" calm down Naruto...," He said signaling for me to calm down with his hands. " The B-rank mission is we have to get a girl princess named Ameru to the sand village and then to the water village all the way to earth."**

**" AHHHHHHHHHH NO JOKE HOW LUCKY," I was so happy finally I could prove myself instead of Sasuke showing off like always. I grinned and stared at Sasuke for quite awhile. So of course he noticed and turned to face me.**

**" what are you staring at dobe?" he said with his usual frown. Then turned to Kakashi-sensei..." Are u sure that we should be assigned this mission?"**

**" Tsunade's orders I'm only taking orders from Tsunade but I think we'll all be find," Kakashi looked very nonchalant while saying this. " Anyways we will have to meet Ameru by where we are leaving Konoha to the sand village so we better get going,"**

**From there we all started walking and came to where we were supposed to be. There we all saw a girl with silver hair and brown eyes. When I saw her I blushed and thought about how cute she was. Wait I like Sakura. But, but she likes Sasuke that no good for nothing rookie.**

**Okay please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

" Please to meet you all," the princess chick girl said to us. We all greeted her as well all in our unique way of course. Especially me " Heyyyy, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become Hokage," At first the girl seemed nice but soon we would learn that shes really not so nice.

" Um who's this anoyying blond kid?" she asked Kakashi-sensei.

" Nani! I'm not anoyying!" I shouted.

" Well maybe just a bit stupid too I mean u hokage," She started laughing loud and her laugh was so ugly it was high pitched and anoying. I covered my ears in anoyyance.

" Oh yea well I can't believe your a princess!" I pointed and shouted. I heard Sakura in the back scowling at me and Sasuke calling me a moron. Kakashi sighed.

" Naruto we have to be on our way now!" Kakashi said a little fustrated

SO AWHILE LATER...

The princess Ameru was flirting with sasuke trying to look sexy. Damn why was he such a chick magnet.

Sakura was getting really jealous and glaring at Ameru but trying to be prudent. But she was really steaming. Kakashi was reading his perverted book Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke was quiet and frowning. Why he always had such cold eyes and never lighten up beat me. I think his face is stuck like that. He is the pretty boy the girls wanted. So ...what could I do about that.

After all that ,...all of a sudden a kunai almost cut Ameru's face while she was busy clinging to sasuke who caught it just in time before it cut her face. He quickly striked the kunai to the person who had thrown it. Soon the person who threw it jumps out of the tree. Its not other than Itachi!

Sasuke Immediately jumps into to fight but Kakashi stops him." Whats you buisness here?" Kakashi asks.

" I've come to take the girl Ameru," He reply. " Hand her over and no one gets hurt," he says with a serious calm tone.

" No way," says sasuke in a determined voice. "You'll have to get through me,"

" And ME I add," also with a determined tone. But before I could do anything Sasuke tells me to butt out.

" Sorry I do not come to fight I had quite a run in earlier so I'm a bit tired but I will come to play next time and take Ameru from you," Itachi says and quickly dissappears.

For the rest of the way we didn't say anything but Kakashi told us that everything would be fine once and thats it nothing but silience was left.

We arrived in front of a hotel ...no

" NANI? What are we doing at Ero-senins house!" I shouted so loud the ero-senin I was talking about heard me.

" Oh hello I was expecting you all...Hi Naruto everyone Hi princess," He says as he stares at the princess and bluches while looking like he thinking nasty thoughts.

" Pleased to meet you my name is Ameru," she replyed

Okay so here the deal I only have four rooms one for me and one for kakashi sakura, the princess and one for both Naruto and Sasuke.

"NANI!" we both said in unition...after me and sasuke argued with them and eachother we both got the same room at the end.

Review!kudasai!

l


	3. Chapter 3

Hey well not only was I stuck in the same room but guess how many beds were in the room...1bed only.

I sighed and on the right side of the bed. While I felt that Sasuke got on the left side of the bed. I wasn't facing him and I don't think he was facing me either.

Anyways the point is what happened afterwards...

I had finally fallen asleep and was at peace and I long forgot I had shared a bed with my rival. but I never expected the dream I would have. Two words Wet dream.

I was really into it all ...sasuke kissing me ...carressing me ...giving me sexy looks and smiles...even felt like he had his dick inside me...but by the time I woke up I had already released and sasuke was up staring intently at me I was glad for the darkness and I could't speak. He didn't either I just saw his figure and I could barely see his face I saw a bit of his eye staring at me but couldn't see his expression. I just got up and ran to the bathroom and locked myself. I cleaned myself off thankful that I didn't get in the sheets. I decided to sleep in the bathtub for the rest of the night apparently no one else noticed anything and Sasuke probably when back to sleep. I was wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the bathroom because someone was looking at me. My eyes went wide it was Sasuke.

" What the heck are you doing here dobe?" he said in a serious tone.

"I'm sleeping YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU IN THE SAME BED," I said pretty loud and clear for him to hear.

" Geez sleeping in the bathtub is so stupid can you be even more of an idiot but if you chose to act like a fool that has nothing to do with me," he said in a nonchalant tone. I looked at him for the first time not as Sasuke my rival but as Sasuke the person I have a crush on (later on more than a crush) I also didn't see him as a pretty boy who was my competition for girls but as the pretty boy that I was competing to get now.

" I'm not an idiot watch I'll get better at thinking and being a ninja,"

(about 30 minutes later)

Everybody was ready and on there way again like before that freaking princess was smiling and flirting with Sasuke. Damn I hated her so much for it. We stopped to catch fish and camp for awhile. While I went for a walk in the forest I felt like I was being followed after a while and turned it was Ameru. She smirked " I know you like Sasuke but I want him to be my prince when I get back to my country so back off Naruto," she said obviously determined.

" What I don't like Sasuke where did you get that from he is a guy!" I said lieing to her.

" Please I saw what happened yesterday ...You were having a special dream about him and you even were moaning," She said and blushed.

My eyes when wide" How did you know that!" I shouted at her surprised and angry.

" I was sneaking into your room I wanted to see Sasuke sleeping I'm glad I did because now I know you like him," she said a bitter sting in her voice,"

I didn't say anything and she quickly left after that i sat at the bottom of a tree. Guess who was there on top of the tree sitting in a treebranch. I gasped when I looked up and saw him. He immediately jumped down. He looked at me not with his usual stare but with a normal yat peircing gaze. " Damn don't surprise me like that you idiot!" I said

He said in a gentle voice I thought I would never hear " sorry...dobe" he said with a smirk

and with that he patted my head and walked away. I was confused but I didn't want a pat I wanted a caress. MAN! Why was he being nice all of a sudden. Could he have possibly heard Ameru speak about me liking him.

I got back to the others. We were soon on our way after eating. when we were walking I don't know why but I felt the urge to grabs Sasuke hand since we were behind Kakashi and sakura only the damn princess was there beside Sasuke. I grabbed Sasuke warm hand. I blushed and quickly let go as Ameru grabbed his hand and his attention turned from me to her. he looked at her as in glared at her and then tugged his hand away. He also faced me and gave me a glare as I just turned to face the other way. What the hell at first he was all gentle then he gets angry! When all of a sudden he stared at a tree and I just followed his eyes he stopped dead in his tracks . Itachi soon came out everyone was aware of him by now. He laughed soon we turned and Ameru was gone everything happened so fast and well lets just say Itachi had her in her hands after he was gone.

"Damn it How!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura was panicking and me and Kakashi were thew only calm ones.

" Calm down Sakura,Sasuke soon we will have to call for back (he sighed) and...make yet another stop."

(hours later were all at a hot springs to stay till back up arrived. By back up I meant Ino, Shikamaru, rock lee, tenten, Neji and Kiba)

Yet again I had to share a room with Sasuke and this time Kakashi also had to share a room with us we couldn't afford too many rooms. I sighed I even had to share the bed again with him. I sulked for a minute but thought that what happened before wouldn't happen again. Later that night that didn't happen again but something else did...

**PLEASE REVIew Next chapter is lemon so yeah read at your own risk you have been warned...**


	5. Chapter 5

Well I didn't really go to sleep This bed was smaller and I was face to face with Sasuke I could see his face shine from the moon. He looked so gorgegous it mad me want to kiss him. So I did on the cheek as he woke up and stared at me and strange he didn't look surprised. I blushed and felt so embarrased. Before I said anything he asked me in his usual mean tone " what was that for could it be you have a crush on me?"

" I..I maybe," I said in a whisper.

" But why me...Dobe...?" As he sighed and said to me in a gentle tone this time.

" I..I love you Sasuke," I felt as pink tainted my cheeks and I said those three words nervously but I could tell I really meant it.

" Really Dobe ..Prove it," It sounded more like a command then an invitation.

" But...how?" I asked. He just stared at me and chuckled.

" Anyway you want Na-ru-to," He emphazided my name and changed his voice to a seductive one.

So I did prove it with a kiss. A warm gentle suck lips kiss.He sucked my bottom lip while I sucked his upper. My lips were getting swollen from his tongue playing with it. I blushed everywhere. and I started feeling really hot. I squeezed his shoulder blades and pulled away. I panted slow and low pants. " Sasuke I...don't want to go too far," I said.

" Don't worry we won't Naruto Unless you want to...,"

Soon our kissing got from sweet to passionate and we were tongue kissing. I started to feel his body as he started to feel mine. But as my hand was traveling down I only touched his stomach I wouldn't go lower but I wanted to. All of a sudden he guided my hand down to his bulge and guided my hand to start to rub it as well. he said when he saw I was surprised." Please Naruto it will only go this far," As I continued to rub faster and faster till he moaned low moans.

but we needed to be quieter we couldn't wake Kakashi up. I looked at Kakashi he was sleeping

contently. As I rubbed faster Sasuke moans and pants became faster.

"ugn...I'll cum," His cheeks tinted in pink his face looked so sexy.

I decided to dip my fingers into his pants and soon felt his thing it was hard as a rock I started to masturbate him. faster and faster. While we were kissing. I could tell he was about to climax. So I stopped and pulled away from the kiss. I whispered in his ear " I want you do it in me," I was so surprised at myself but hey I really wanted this.

" Sure.." He said a bit surprised but aroused too.

I took off my clothes and he started to explore my body He would lick it and kiss it. He would even blow on my sweet spot after he kissed it it felt with a little imagination good. He would come back up to kiss me and kiss my neck. Finally he said "Naruto I don't have you know...,"

"know what?..." I said confused

"Lubrication," he said in a duh way.

"Well me either...so we can't do it?" I asked

" suck on it," he said smirking and grabbing my hair.

" On what...for what?" I asked but soon was saying ouch from him pulling my hair he took advantage that I opened my mouth and pulled my head down to his length that soon was in my mouth. He started to moan and when I looked up I saw him biting his lower lip. He panted and breathed hard.

"aaannn...Naru,.to..mmph," He said to me as I sucked faster. "I'll ..."he warned so I stopped.

" Sasuke what was that for," I said

" For lubrication now come sit here," He directed for me to sit on his lap. I slowly started to sit on his lap. As his lenght was sliding inside it felt painful. He didn't move. I just sat there trying to get used to this feeling. He didn't move he was such a sweetheart all he did was wrap his arms around my waist and say " I love you Naruto," with that a whole new feeling came and I started to move it felt good that I wanted to moan but didn't he didn't either but I bet he wanted to. After minutes of pleasure and trying to make no sounds except for the ocassional pants and low moans. But soon he said "I'm going to cum now ready?" He said in a jaded and lustful yet warm voice.

I just nodded my head. As he climaxed so did I he held me tight and moaned in my neck kind of loud but then I moaned really loud before I knew it Kakashi had woken up. That wasn't good

Hey Review This is my first Fanfiction and Lemon how did I do?


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Hey sorry I haven't updated in so long my computer was going through lots of problems but now its fixed.

Me and Sasuke were both panting. Kakashi stared at us with an unreadable expression. I just blushed. Sasuke looked at Kakashi with his usual serious expression. But before I knew it Kakashi said " Naruto come outside I need to talk to you," He when outside and waited there for me. I looked at Sasuke who nodded.

After I had gotten dressed I meet kakashi outside. He looked at me with his lazy eye.

He sighed then started to talk a bit loud too " Naruto what ever you have with Sasuke FINISH IT," he warned.

"NO!..." I shouted but then covered my mouth " I mean I really love Sasuke,"

He sighed yet again " Naruto first of all your both boys and second your too young to be sleeping together even if he were with a girl. Now the most important thing do you think Tsunade most importantly Iruka will approve!"

" No..please Kakashi sensei don't tell anyone please," I said to him in a low tired voice.

" Naruto I really think Iruka should know..to you it made not matter what I think but what Iruka thinks probably does his like a father to you right." He said.

" No Kakashi-sensei please don't if you want I'll sleep with you or make Sasuke sleep with you!" I said in a loud begging tone.

" Naruto?..." he then chuckled. " No don't sleep with me I actually have somebody I already like," He smiled. As I looked at him when he said that through his mask I could see a smile and his eyes had a soft look in them. It well really surprised me Kakashi-sensei was always reserved.

" Ano-san, Ano-san who is it?" I asked with so much curiosity.

He looked at the floor looked like he was pondering whether to tell me.

" Well I think it could help your situation so I'll tell you. I love Iruka-san so much," He turned to me and smiled then when inside and I heard him saying to Sasuke I need to talk to you. but I was so surprised to hear that he like Iruka-sensei. But why weren't they together. From this day that day on I had 4 missions Get that little brat Ameru to her country, Get the Sasuke and my relationship to work and be approved by Iruka, Help Sasuke kill Itachi when we found him and last but not least try to get Kakashi and Iruka together. I'm the master of disaster I thought I could get those two together with my pranks I mentally laughed I start with that mission since its the easiest. Besides the reinforcements including Iruka-sensei would be here tomorrow considering Itachi is the one we have to deal with.

sorry if its too short:P


	7. Chapter 7

As the whole group of people called back-up instantly greeted Kakashi with a happy attitude. Ino and Sakura were now fightting over sasuke while Neji wwas talking to Sasuke and Hinata simply satring at me. As a figure ran towards me it was Iruka sensei and shikamaru, Kiba and Rock Lee at his side. After they gretted me they ran to Sakura and Sasuke side.

"Your doing great Naruto Kakashi-sensei tells me," he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Well I'm the best after all," I said with not the least bit of modesty." As everyone goes into the hotsprings to prepare to leave from there and go find Ameru. I had a perplexing grin on my face and a naughty twinkle in my eyes as I sneaked a string you couln't see in front of kakashi as Iruka was coming towards him probably to chat with him. Immediately Iruka fell on Kakashi. They were bth wide eyed and I noticed that Iruka sensei breath became very erratic almost sounded like soft pants but quickly after the shock got p and apologized to Kakashi who immediately scratched the back of his head. Kakashi sensei just blushed the whole time. Damn it that didn't work did it. Through out only 20 minutes I had tryed the most smartest tricks I had come up with and they all backfired but none like the last trick I played to acheive my purpose in which I was hoping I could maybe inspire Kakashi sensei to have courage to confess to Iruka who obviously like him back with all the little signs I've been noticing . Since Kakashi sensei had gone into the hotsprings and Iruka sensei in the woods to find his 6 kunais he had lost.

Well I decided to use my henshin no Jutsu to transform into Iruka sensei. After I when into the hot springs and saw Kakashi sensei this time no mask and his faced was so gorgeous well for him. I when up to him and threw myself at his arms. He was surprised and all.

"Iruka-san Are you alright?" he asked a bit confused.

" Hai I just realized I love you," As I start to kiss him I can tell he feels uneasy at first but then he returns the kiss. I know this was suppose to be fake but a real moan escapes my mouth. I didn't realize Kakashi sensei was a really good kisser better than Sasuke definetly but with Sasuke I felt a warm feeling in my chest and a fire on my lips and groin and nipples. With Kakashi I feel all that except that warm significant inner feeling in my chest. But I break out of my thoughts as he pushes me to the side of the hotsprings and starts rubbing against me out erections throw the towel. I start to moan louder and panting. This really wasn't going the way I was planning. But Then as I lost control of my chakra because I'm distracted by this pleasure. I changed back into Naruto and my moans are in my own Naruto voice now that helped me out of my daze to realize I was Naruto again. Kakashi stops and stares at me wide eyed.

"I can explain Kakashi-sensei I was just trying to help you by bringing you together with Iruka-sensei," I started to say when all of a sudden he stares at me in anger.

"Your not Iruka, Naruto," he says in a cold low voice.

I look at him and he starts getting out of the bath and guilt pangs at me hard. Now Kakashi sensei is angry at me . I got out and we all got ready it was awkward between me ,kakashi,sasuke and even Iruka.After we leave towards where we hope we will find Ameru. while we ask around we find that Itachi was still in that village. We look for him everywhere. Kakashi says to split up into groups. I'm with Sasuke and everyone else also has a partner. While we search Me and Sasuke decide to go in the woods. But soon we are split because I hit my head on a tree and he didn't look back and in no time I lost sight of Sasuke I feel the chills as for a second I thought I heard something. I hear rustling from tree to tree then someone grabs me from behind.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto looks back to see who is grabbing him and its none other than Itachi. I stared in a wide eyed expression at Itachi. Why did I have to run into this guy! He is stronger than me if he wants he can kill me or worse kidnap me like he is probably planing to. I quickly changed my expression into that determined I'm gonna kick your butt look.

" Where is Ameru-hime?" I asked with feigned bravery.

He just smirks at me and eyed with indifference.

"Ameru she had something that Akatsuki desired and so I took her to them," his smirks get bigger.

"A..Akatsuki?" I asked in a bit of a mixed combination of confused and fearful tone for Ameru's safety.

" Yes but now they have send me to get you...I don't understand how such a stupid boy could have the nine tails inside him," He says getting closer to me. I stupidly just stand there. I see someone get in front of me and snatch me away from dangers hand.

" Sasuke..? What are you doing here?" I asked in awe.

"Utsurutonkachi (I just wrote it how it sounds I dunno) I followed you," He said putting me down and glaring at his brother. He grinned his teeth and said to his brother. "You'll pay for that you bastard,"

"Sasuke...don't," I said to him.I knew his brother was still stronger than him.

" Shut up Naruto nothing you say will stop me, not even you," He said with a sting in his tone.

"Your a foolish one little brother," Itachi said with indifference and an undertone of mock in his voice.

Apparently this hit a nerve in Sasuke and his sharingan eyes appeared also the Chidori on his left hand had appeared. He looked about ready to strike. After all his Chidori had gotten alot bigger with more chakra. He ran to Itachi to strike him hard on his head. But Itachi turned into a log when the chidori hit him.Sasuke eyes when wide and before anything else happened Itachi behind sasuke had grabbed Sasuke by the hairs and had twisted his arm back. Sasuke's sharingan was now gone and a surprise look on his face when his brother spoke. " Have you forgotten what I said last time You lack Hatred against me and I can see you still do Your pathetic,"

Then I heard another voice it was from Kakashi. "Let him go!" He said lazily but firmly to Itachi. Itachi looked up and sighed.

" Another nuisance...," Then Itachi jumped on a tree. " During battle I have learned to never fight without my comrade Kisami unfornately he is not here..but remember I will return," Then he dissappeared.

" Is everyone alright?" I nodded and so did Sasuke. I saw his expression was that of fustration.Kakashi just eyed us both to see if we were alright. He told us to follow him and stay close behind. We followed as all of a sudden there she was Ameru-hime standing in front of us. Kakashi stared for a second ans probably decided this was no Genjutsu. Ameru came closer to us and ran to Sasuke arms as she hugged him like there was no tomorrow. I was so jealous. Sasuke din't really push her off either. I saw a tiny smirk and glare at me but then it disspeared quichly. I don't know but something didn't seem to fit.

" Are you alright?" asked Sasuke with concerned which surprised me.

"Hm Sasuke-sama," She said all innocent and defenseless like.

" We should get back to the others." As we all kept jumping trees to find the others except her being carried by Sasuke. Little witch!

pLEASE REVIEW...SO WHAT AWAITS IN NEXT CHAPTER COULD IT BE AMERU-HIME IS REALLY GOOD? OR JUST BAD? WHAT HAPPENS TO NARUTO AND SASUKE'S RELATIONSHIP? WHAT ABOUT KAKASHI AND IRUKA'S? DOES NARUTO COMPLETE HIS 4 MISSION?...FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I PROMISE YOU WILL BE LONG

OH AND ANOTHER THING CAN ANYONE PITCH OR GIVE ME AN IDEA WITH ANY COUPLING EXCEPT OROCHIMARU/SASUKE TO TURN INTO A FANFIC PERSONALLY I HAD TWO

1. I ALWAYS LIKE THOSE SEXY NO JUTSU FANFICS MAYBE I'LL DO ONE OF THOSE

2. THE FOX SEAL IS BREAKING WILL THE FOX BE UNLEASHED? WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO COUPLING


End file.
